Everything Changed
by Thecrazyrabidfangirl
Summary: Attraction isn't always the kind you want it to be... Raven x Jinx


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans

**OOC Warning:** In my personal opinion Raven is kind of OOC, but I guess that's up to y'all to decide

* * *

It was a dreary late night in Jump City; so late that even the night-time partiers were asleep. A cloaked figure floated quietly at the entrance to an alleyway in a bleak part of the city. Raven couldn't believe what she was seeing, her chest ached in a way she had never felt before, she could feel her hold on her powers weaken, images and memories flashed through her mind as she struggled not to succumb to her emotions.

It had been six months ago on that day, the day that changed Raven's life in a way she could never have imagined. On a routine trip downtown, Raven had been pulled off the sidewalk and into an alleyway very suddenly. Raven prepared to defend herself as soon as she saw her attacker. Jinx had grabbed Raven off of the sidewalk and now stood in front of her, but she made no move to attack or disable the Titan.

"What do you want Jinx?" Raven demanded as she kept her guard up, she knew that Jinx was full of surprises. Jinx only smirked mischievously. "What do I want? Hmm...How about you, me, Saturday night?" she asked with a grin. Raven was surprised and momentarily dropped her guard. "What?" she asked. Jinx smiled as she came closer to Raven. "I'm asking you out on a _date_," she answered flirtatiously.

Raven was in disbelief, but she felt no deception in what Jinx was saying. "Look, meet me here at seven this Saturday night," Jinx said as she pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket and shoved it into Raven's hands then disappeared down the alleyway. Raven continued on her errand as if she hadn't even met Jinx that day.

When she returned to the tower she went straight to her room and sat on her bed, opening the piece of paper, she read the address of a bar downtown. Raven actually began to contemplate going on the date with Jinx. Despite their history she had felt no deception in what Jinx had said, and with her control over her powers having strengthened recently she saw no reason not to go.

As Saturday night came around, Raven left the tower and arrived at the bar downtown right on time. Jinx was leaning up against the wall next to the entrance. "Thought you wouldn't show," she said slyly as she walked up to Raven. She didn't reply but simply entered the bar with Jinx. The date was rather awkward at first, Raven was quiet and shot down Jinx's many advances, but as the night wore on Raven could only feel genuine attraction from Jinx and began to loosen up a little.

After their first date they went on a second one rather quickly. Even though Jinx's attraction had been very apparent since the first date, Raven was still wary and was only slowly beginning to feel any sort of attraction to Jinx. After four dates, Raven was fairly comfortable in Jinx's presence and even allowed some of Jinx's teasing advances.

They were exiting the same bar they went to on their first date, arm in arm, when jinx stopped and turned to Raven. She looked at Jinx quizzically. Out of nowhere, Jinx leaned in and kissed Raven for the first time since they had started dating; Raven was surprised but soon began to kiss back. After that first kiss it was silently agreed that they were a couple.

Four months passed by with many more dates, the rest of the Titans had eventually found out about Raven's dating, they were very hostile about it at first but after a few choice words from Raven, they didn't bring it up anymore. Raven was excited yet confused at how she was beginning to feel towards Jinx, she was content in her presence and even happy a lot of the time, she decided she'd let Jinx be a bigger part of her life. It was hard to say, since she had just become able to feel strong emotions, but she felt that she may be in-love.

Raven and Jinx were out sitting on a park bench late at night, they preferred it late at night and weren't afraid of any of the night life. "Jinx?" Raven said as she leaned back against the bench. "Yeah?" Jinx replied as she looked over at Raven. "I want you to move into the tower with me," she said. Jinx was surprised for a moment before she grinned. "I can move in tonight," she replied.

Later that night Jinx had finished moving her few possessions into Raven's room and grinned as Raven re-arranged her own possessions to make room for Jinx's. Raven turned away from her bookshelf and came face-to-face with Jinx. Raven looked surprised for a moment then saw the seductive gleam in Jinx's eyes, she could feel the pure desire radiating off of her. Jinx grabbed Raven and kissed her passionately, slowly pushing her back towards the bed. Jinx broke away from the kiss for just a moment to push Raven back onto the bed.

After that night everything changed, Jinx was gone more and more, Raven couldn't understand why, she would wake up in the middle of the night or in the morning to find the spot next to her empty. Raven would continually ask Jinx where she went all of the time, but Jinx would always be evasive and give ambiguous answers. Raven tried to convince herself that she had to trust Jinx, but at last she decided to find out where Jinx was going all of the time.

The night after deciding that, Raven lay in bed with Jinx and pretended to be asleep. After several hours she felt Jinx get out of bed, dress, and leave the room. Raven immediately sprung into action, dressing herself quickly and silently following Jinx. She followed her out of the tower and into town, finally leading her to the alleyway she now stood in, watching Jinx grope and make-out with a blonde girl in the alleyway. Raven's heart ached and she struggled to keep control of her powers, a shadow slowly came up from the ground and enveloped her, teleporting her away. The only sign that she had been there was a broken street light.

**END**

* * *

**Ending Notes:** Sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta reader anymore so there's nobody to correct me on anything. This would be set whenever Raven has more control over her powers; I guess that's how I can pass off her being OOC. I did want to display a more emotional side of Raven anyway.

Constructive criticism welcomed as always, brutal honesty is desired as well.


End file.
